Eternas Compliaciones De Los Que No Saben Hablar
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Porque hasta ahora somos verdaderamente capaces de encararnos y decirnos las realidades que nos han estado gobernando. AllenxLavi. WARNING: Descarado Lemon


_Precaución: _Este fic es M por la razon de que es un vil...**porno**. Asi que entren bajo su propio riesgo. Y cuidense._  
_Disfruten...Pervertidos.... *Avienta chispas de los dedos*

* * *

"Yo te quiero Lavi…"

Una vocecita le salía de los labios susurrándole una verdad que ya llevaba tiempo atorada en el pechito de Allen Walker, le miraba desde abajo con ternura mordiéndose de vez en cuando los labios que atraía la mirada del aprendiz de Bookman. Como con un extremo deseo inexplicable, como viendo algo que siempre quiso y deseaba admirarlo. Mientras el lugar parecía estar de acuerdo, el destino había preparado el momento perfecto para que se efectuara lo que hubiese que pasar, dejando entrar la luz del sol quemada y vieja por los vitrales de un viejo castillo, que reflejada pretendía adornar el resto de la sala. El color se camuflajeaba con el cabello de Lavi.

"…Yo….te quiero…Lavi"

Era una repetición necesaria para que quedara clara su afirmación. Lavi había captado el mensaje. Lo había hecho desde el momento que se cruzaron sus ojos, cuando recargó su espalda en ese umbral, viendo a su moyashi herido en su cama, viéndolo curioso. Sonriéndole para saludarlo.

Si…Lavi había querido engañarse…

"_Allen y yo solo somos amigos… abuelo…."_

Pero también sabía que por razones obvias nunca se podría, así que decidió obedecer a lo que bombeaba su sangre aunque su cabeza le dictara lo contrario. Aunque le diera la espalda al clan y su vida.  
Se interrumpió cuando, en medio de la callada solemnidad de los libros, Allen levantó su mano derecha para buscar los labios ligeramente entreabiertos del pelirrojo, ruborizándose al tacto, sin el guante puesto, el peliblanco entrecerraba los ojos en una señal que el placer de tenerlo cerca era lo suficiente, que el solo hecho de admirarlo y poder compartir momentos como este le eran más que suficientes.

Pero oh no… vió muy tarde la sonrisa lobuna que se asomó de labios del otro chico, acercándosele más, logró tenerlo acorralado, una pared contra su cuerpo y a un lado su brazo…tuvo unos minutos para verlo más de cerca, sus facciones delicadas eran resaltadas por el delicioso rubor rosa que se había prendido de sus mejillas desde el momento que se había acercado, sabía también que estaba nervioso y hasta cierto punto emocionado, tenía entendido que él también deseaba eso.

Siguió acercándose sin dejar de sonreírle con cierta confianza. Lo conocía, Lavi lo conocía tan bien que supo que no mostraría resistencia… Lo tenía justo como él se imaginaba tenerlo en las noches de soledad, donde murmuraba su nombre en lo bajito de la obscuridad, ahogando sus gemidos en la almohada, buscando a Allen en los placeres que para él solo salían en las noches de luna llena.

Ablandó su mirada, Allen era tan tierno cuando se ponía nervioso y temblaba, al principio comenzó a deducir que de verdad le gustaba por como hablaba cuando estaba cerca. Tartamudeaba demasiado, se ruborizaba y, claro, hasta a veces se iba lejos de los límites de la torpeza.

Y en ese momento, esos detalles se multiplicaron.

"L…Lavi- no tienes que-"

"Allen"

Tomó la palabra. Pero la ejecutó en silencio.

Acercó su rostro hacia el del chico albino que parecía no querer moverse hasta ver que haría, llego a oír su respiración, su palpitar y sentir su rubor chocar contra sus mejillas, cuando los dedos que habían tocado la boca el bookman jr se habían entrelazado con la mano del mayor, acercándose más a su cuerpo ya de por si apresado contra la pared…entre el calor de la lujuria y del sol que pegaba en su ropa negra y usada.

No había más que los ojos azul grisáceo de Allen y su carita cuando el pelirrojo abrió la boca.

"Allen…yo también te quiero"

Lavi se acercó más, sin darse el tiempo para formular una explicación coherente en su cabeza, no había descripción decente en el conocimiento humano que supiera indagar en realidad en la alegría que sentía a su lado, tan cerca, de la mano.

"…Yo…te quiero Allen"

La confesión resultó ser mutua… Allen comenzó a sentir los ojos más húmedos e hinchados…le pusieron a vista borrosa para solo lograr ver un destellito verde entrecerrado y la brillante sonrisa que parecía Lavi tener en el rostro. Rió.  
Se acercó tantito, como en cámara lenta… como si el tiempo les hubiese querido hacer ver a detalle, las caras de ese que besan, mostrando que ya querían eso hace bastante.  
Sorprendentemente, Allen y él quedaban perfectamente bien. Fueron unidos en un maravilloso beso, que al pasar unos segundos quiso ser interrumpido por unas lagrimitas saladas que les supieron a gloria y victoria.

Pronto las lenguas de ambos decidieron pelear por espacio, aire…tanto Allen como Lavi querían probarse el uno al otro, descubrir sabores y sensaciones nuevas. Disfrutar, oler, tocar, probar y ver cada centímetro de piel que se podían ofrecer.

Se entregaron el uno al otro lanzándose al sillón, con una pasión arrebatada del pecho, Lavi se puso encima, dominando los besos y la intensidad de su tacto, volviendo a Allen un poco impaciente, interrumpiendo los besos para intentar besarle el cuello y sacarle los suspiros a pequeñas mordidas, Lavi se dio cuenta que la boca tibia y pequeños dientes de su adorable amante se habían convertido en la razón de que su entrepierna se había puesto tremendamente incomoda, cosa que Allen pudo sentir, soltando un agudo gemido al rose de el miembro de su querido pelirrojo contra el suyo. Era una sensación que creaba mas ansias, ambos lo sabían, ambos siguieron abrazados, vestidos y estimulando el área del sur que era tan tan sensible. Lavi sonrió al descubrir un punto tan endeble.

" ¿Te gusta…Allen?"

Su respuesta fueron suspiros entrecortados, un sonido gutural placentero y los ojos azules del albino, cristalizados, le estaban gritando que si.

"Ah….hn…L-La..vi"

El mayor entendió, posicionándose encima de él, con sus piernas cerrando las posibilidades de escape, se irguió para ver al albino desde arriba. Admiró su cuerpo esbelto que enmarcaban sus manos, recorriéndole cada centímetro de Allen, sonreía para si al pensar, que todo eso que tocaba, era suyo.

El chico era en su mente como un país de las maravillas…desde los cielos tan profundos de sus ojos, partidos por una herida de rayo de sol. Paseando por su valle de pétalos de rosa. Un precipicio por su cuello de cisne, como resbaladilla llegando hasta el valle de la porcelana, donde ahora estaban sus manos. Abajo, en la parte sur de la rosa de los vientos, estaba, la ya lista parte del albino tan prohibida y sugestiva. Sus piernas eran delgadas sin quitarle la musculatura…tenía todo el abdomen marcado, sin quitarle lo delicado, todo su cuerpo era como el reflejo de la luna en el agua.

Y parpadeó al tacto de las manos de Allen en su propio abdomen, justo arriba de su ingle. Lavi tragó saliva al tacto, unos nervios le mandaron chispas de placer y pudo sentir a su miembro rogándole salida.

"Lavi…."

El mayor volteó reaccionando, había dejado al albino esperar mucho tiempo…le parecía hecho raro que el mayor le estuviese tocando con tanto detalle…hasta llegó a pensar que el futuro bookman diría que no era lo que esperaba…

"¿Qué pasa…L-Lavi?".

El pelirrojo sonrió, haciéndole brillar los ojos más que en toda esa noche. "…Eres…de verdad muy hermoso…"  
El otro rió.

"…Lavi…"

La voz del albino salió como un suspiro raspado en el aire.

"Tú también…."

Sonó tan erótico que el pelirrojo tuvo que poner mucho esfuerzo en no dejarse llevar por lo que sentía y simplemente cogerlo en el suelo. Eso, no sería nada amable.  
Quería disfrutar esto. Quería disfrutar a Allen y hacerlo disfrutar a él.

Así que tomó su mano, sin ver la carita del chico de abajo que pintó rayas rosas en sus mejillas. Oliendo con paciencia la palma de su mano, esa condenada extremidad, y con lentitud, haciendo los gestos mas sugestivos posibles, ensalivó aquellos sutiles dedos, metiéndolos en su boca, paseando su lengua por los lados, arriba, abajo…se estaba asegurando con su único ojo que Allen lo estuviese disfrutando.

"…..uhnn…aah…"

Sonaban tan bajito pero sabía que estaba haciendo efecto. Allen sintió una sonrisa, para después soltar esa mano…y apresarlo contra el sillón. Mientras se recargaba con cautela sobre él, Posicionando su rostro encima del suyo, viendo como Allen entrecerraba los ojos justo antes de besarlo.

Ya sentado en su abdomen, Lavi agradecía que el chico fuese tan rápido aprendiz. Movía su lengua al compas de la suya, pasando saliva, dejando que entrase. Rompiendo de a momentos el beso para tomar un respiro y volver a cerrar el espacio entre sus labios. Probándose de nuevo…ah, ese sabor tardaría días en desparecerse de su paladar. Como una mezcla de almendras secas y el acido de las mandarinas le estaban calando la lengua.

Las piernas estaban jugando unas con otras, la mano de Lavi ya se estaba adelantando sintiendo el muslo izquierdo de Allen y esa otra que estaba libre se había dedicado ahora, a complacer los círculos rosas en su pecho que estaban pidiendo…_rogando_ ser atendidos.

"Ahh….L-la…vi…uhn….ahi…"

El pelirrojo agachó la cabeza y mientras jugaba con uno, probaba otro atrapándolo con sus dientes sin lastimarle. Pero trataba que cada momento en que le tocara mandara electricidad a la espalda de Allen. Y si, su parte posterior arqueada era mucho decir, sus manos, enredadas en su espalda sin arañarle…pero era su voz, solo la voz de Allen Walker pidiéndole que siguiera con lo que hacía era lo que lo estaba incitando a él hacer las cosas.

"L-LA…Ahhh-v- Oh…"

"Allen…eres de verdad muy sensible.". Dijo el pelirrojo a propósito mientras besaba el pezón, haciendo vibrar la piel que tanto le hacía cerrar los ojos. "¿Es acaso tu primera vez…?"

"¿…N-No…estaba claro?...ah…". Dijo Allen entre gemidos, haciendo al otro reír asintiendo.

"Ahora si…". Se elevó un poco para besarle los labios. "No te preocupes…también es mi primera…contigo"

Allen cambió su cara de sorpresa a agradecimiento…una ternura que iba mas allá de las palabras. No dijo nada más. Todo lo que quiso decir, se pudo entender con lo bello que juntaron sus frentes.

"Gracias Lavi…". Cerró los ojos regalándole otra sonrisa.

"…Oya, oya… tienes que ser más cuidadoso con esas expresiones Allen…" Acercó su boca a la suya, lamiendo en el camino su cuello y la esquina de sus labios, hasta la región de su oreja para susurrar ahí.

"No sabes lo _bien_ que me hacen sentir"

Atacó entonces de esta manera de nuevo su cuello…con besos llenos de pasión. Succionado, lamiento, besando, mordiendo…

"Uh…L-Lavi…Mal…Mal-dita sea…eso dejará moretones…"

"Tendremos que emparejar el resto del cuerpo ¿no es asi?"

"No pienso…uuhn…presu..mirlos…"

Lavi rió. "Pues será inevitable…no creo que alguien sea capaz de dejar de mirarte…"

Otra vez su voz seductora…¿Cuándo lo iba a dejar en paz?  
Olvidó aquello cuando ahora, la boca que estuvo arriba estaba ahora bajando a áreas mucho más debajo de lo que esperaba que llegara, pero le gustaba la sensación…el pensar que la boca de Lavi se estaba concentrando en su estómago, su abdomen…mientras sus manos sostenían sus caderas…todo eso que tocaba le hacía sentir una persona totalmente nueva. Como a punto de nacer.

Ahora, además de los labios, el pelirrojo decidió añadir un toque personal mientras probaba y gemía mientras llegaba a donde culmina el rito.  
Allen no tuvo otra opción más que elevar las caderas, diciendo el nombre del aprendiz de bookman en un gemido prolongado que a sus oídos quedaba en la categoría de sucio.

A juzgar por su sonrisa, eso era lo que quería oír

Siguió besando, lento… para detenerse justo arriba, antes de llegar a la entrepierna.

Allen se retorció como protestando.

"…P-Porque…te detienes?"

Sin decir nada, Lavi sólo bajo aún más su cabeza para quedar viendo el bulto que poco a poco crecía en los pantalones de Allen…sin dejar que éste preguntara algo más lo besó. Recibiendo una grata e inesperada respuesta de su parte.

"¡AAAAhhhhhhh….Uhnnn..Laaaaaahhh-vi….!"

"Si, parece ser que estas muy tenso aquí…". Puso los dedos en su zipper, desasiéndolo..lentamente…. "…Puedo hacer algo al respecto"

"L-Lavi…n-no uuuhnAH…"

Pero todo el color rojo que aprendió a mostrar en sus otros encuentros era nada comparados con el que estaba mostrando cuando de un movimiento rápido, Lavi fue capaz de quitarle la ropa. Quedaron desnudos, uno frente al otro, iluminados solo por una tenue luz que se pasaba por los lados del sillón, se veían los ojos azules de Allen entrecerrados, mirando a Lavi mostrándose tal cual era, tal cual querían verse desde hace tanto tiempo ya.  
Allen movió su pierna y su mirada en un intento de ocultar la erección, pero el pelirrojo lo evitó.

"No tengas vergüenza"

Evitó que hiciese esto separando las piernas para posicionarse en medio, para que no las pudiese volver a juntar.

"Eres hermoso…"

Allen estaba, entonces…atrapado entre el sillón caliente y el cuerpo de Lavi que lo estaba aún más. Miraba lo que alcanzaban sus ojos desde abajo del cuerpo del Joven mayor y lo escaneó.  
Lavi era más tosco, a comparación con él…sus brazos denotaban un poco mas de masa muscular que el albino. Quién sabe, ¿será por tener siempre su pesado martillo?. Debía tomar en cuenta que ambos cuerpos, solo por el hecho de tener la inocencia de manera diferente, hacia grandes denotaciones a la hora de ponerlos juntos y compararlos. Allen pensó entonces que nadie lo tenía intencionado de esta manera.

También sus piernas eran fuertes y atractivas…hechas músculos tensos al tacto de la piel de porcelana del albino que quería más que solo unas caricias.  
Lavi miraba entonces a ambas protuberancias que estaban rozándose sin querer.  
Su hombría estaba rodeada de un arbusto rojo vivaz, mientras que la de Allen; sin ser menos grande…era enmarcada por unos vellos plateados…que en conjunto con su piel blanca, tersa y tibia…se convertía en un reflejo exacto de la luna, tan bello que Lavi temía romperlo. Sonrió ante su regalo y con ese contorno en sus labios, sin avisar tomó el miembro de su amado.

"…Ah…Ah…..L-La…vi…nnnngh…"

"Te gustará Allen…". Nítidos movimientos en la cabeza de Allen eran los causantes de su agonía. "De verdad… haré que jamás…lo olvides…". Sin decir algo mas… probó con su lengua esa área rosa, sensible…con los movimientos oscilatorios que le das a un helado de fresa, desglosando el sabor en las papilas gustativas de la lengua caliente y ansiosa.

Allen no tardó en comenzar a gemir, era un placer que, se concentraba en esa área del cuerpo…pero, sentir a Lavi rodeando su lengua, dientes y labios en su miembro…sus manos estrujándolo, masajeándolo, sosteniendo sus caderas estaban convirtiéndose en un algo extra…Un centenar de chispas se disparaban por el cuerpo…el sudor les estaba haciendo resbalarse al tacto, un calor proveniente de sus mejillas estaba recorriéndose por todo su cuerpo, y sus músculos respondían a forma de espasmos.

Allen creyó que estaba en el cielo, los sonidos mojados que la lengua de Lavi provocaba al tocarle y sus gemidos ahogados en saliva…le estaban haciendo pensar únicamente en estrellas. Después de unos cinco minutos de intenso sexo oral…Lavi decidió engullir su longitud sin aviso.

"AAAAHNNN….Laaahviii!...Asiii…!"

Era un tono tan lujurioso, que Lavi tuvo que separarse un poco para verle el rostro. Las mejillas estaban ya rojas. Su mirada estaba entrecerrada, envuelta en sudor que caía en gotitas hasta el cuello que hace poco había besado.  
Además de haberlo puesto de nuevo activo, Lavi le llamó a eso en su interior: La cara _violame…YA_

Ahora si separó sus labios de su miembro, viendo como ya salía el líquido pre seminal de su orificio… Allen se quejó en un gemido mustio.

"Calma Allen…Aún no..."

Ahora se acomodó de forma que estaba cara a cara con el albino sin haberlo dejado levantarse. Allen había esparcido sus piernas de manera que, Lavi pudiese alcanzar lo que tenía el mente sin complicarse.

"…Estas…Seguro de esto?"  
Lavi preocupado, preguntaba por Allen, que debajo de él. Por dentro, en esos ojos tan lujuriosos se le notaba el miedo.  
"No te comprometas…entenderé si no quieres…". Le besó en la frente. No estaba dispuesto a violar a Allen en el sillón. Era muy preciado para él como para echar a perder el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y esta bella relación con futuro por una urgencia de sus hormonas.  
Quería que esto fuera mutuo.

"…Si Lavi…". Puso sus manos en el cuello del pelirrojo, besándole el lóbulo de la oreja, para susurrar en ella. "Yo quiero esto…te deseo"

Había escuchado lo que quería oír de Allen. Besándole de nuevo en la mejilla. Bajó su mano derecha hacia su entrada. Después de haberla reconocido, introdujo un dedo con lentitud pero al mismo tiempo constante. Al ritmo de los gemidos de dolor de Allen, besaba su mejilla, su frente…  
Al introducir el segundo y ver que después de los besos en los ojos y labios lo habían tranquilizado un poco, siguió ahora acostumbrándolo al próximo estimulo, moviendo sus dedos de manera que parecían unas tijeras.  
Los ojos de Allen se llenaban de lágrimas que morían en la tela del sillón sin que Lavi las viera.

Pero ese dolor terminó pronto. Lavi se retiró de Allen…y la sensación de haber sido abandonado no pudo evitar hacerse presente…Era como si estuviese vacio.

Ahora, con lentitud, Lavi se posicionó en la entrada…y poco a poco comenzó a entrar en Allen.  
Aún teniendo su miembro lubricado…el trabajo fue difícil.

"AH…L-Lavi…l...lavi…"

"Shh shh…te prometo ser lo más gentil que pueda…". Besó su mejilla. "Cuando quieras detenerte, dímelo. No haremos nada que tú no quieras. ¿De acuerdo?"

Pero el albino rodeó de nuevo el cuello del mayor…respondiéndole con un beso debajo de su oreja. El otro chico entendió. Con más cuidado entonces, siguió entrando en él…desgarrándole por completo de lo que un día pudo haberlo definido como un chico intacto, puro. ¿Puro?....Allen siempre seguiría siendo puro a sus ojos….A pesar de saber que había visto, probado y sentido el infierno…El albino…no dejaría de ser puro.

"A-Allen…Estas tan tenso".

El argumento salió mas como un hecho que lo estaba excitando que como una queja…sabia que Allen no estaría acostumbrado a este tipo de intrusos pero…la manera en la que había entrado, su estado actual…era tan emocionante.

"L-Lavi, creo que…puedes moverte…."

"¿Seguro?". La voz de Lavi denotaba un poco de preocupación, había visto las lágrimas en los ojos de Allen, así que quería asegurarse de que en verdad era lo que quería. "P-Podemos esperar…". El pelirrojo termino de decir mientras tragaba saliva y aire en un intento para que su interior calmara la urgencia de simplemente embestirlo como un animal. El sudor de uno se le pegaba a otro, el momento no podía ser más encantador y con Allen ahí…abajo, indefenso y a merced de sus movimientos…Le estaban tomando todas sus fuerzas no sucumbir ante sus deseos.

"S…Si…Por favor…"

Lavi entonces no dijo nada más. Comenzó, lo hizo con lentitud para que el lubricante anteriormente introducido fuera haciendo efecto y le diera un poco mas de estimulación al área.  
Con las manos en las pantorrillas del albino, Lavi pretendía sostenerlo para que las embestidas siguientes fuesen mucho más intensas que las primeras…por consecuente, los hermosos alaridos de Allen se intensificaran, mucho más que la vez primera.

"L-Laaaahhh…..Ahhh…vii…"

Comenzó a recorrerle un calor placentero por la cabeza, como cerrándolo de toda conexión con el mundo de afuera, ahora era solo Lavi, solo el pelirrojo que acrecentaba considerablemente las embestidas proporcionándole, en cada dulce golpe, un disparo de placer instantáneo, grato e intenso.

Sus manos lo probaban mientras se colgaban del cuello del Bookman Jr. Acercándole el rostro a su clavícula mordida suavemente para ahogar los gemidos provenientes del hombre, para después de un rato de llenarle la cabeza con suspiros entrecortados, Allen pareció sentir una sonrisa en sus labios, supo que su mano izquierda (la que lo tenía de la espalda) entre embestidas decidió cambiar al área que se había endurecido mas al oír la voz de el pelirrojo

"All…en…¿Por qué….tienes que…ser tan…sexy?..."

Era tan…Madura y húmeda…como un ronquido, bajo y hermoso. Lo estaba llevando a los límites.  
Lavi sabía lo que le gustaba. Mientras lo tenía así de cerca, mordía su oreja, pasando la lengua lentamente por el cuello saboreaba sus espacios ya llenos de sudor y fluidos corporales propios. En su lengua se quedó el delicado toque de la piel de Allen Walker.  
No tardó mucho en que la experta mano de Lavi rodeara el miembro y lo estrujara para que el albino soltara un fuerte alarido de placer y sorpresa.  
No pudo comprender que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Estaba haciendo el amor con el hombre que tanto quería…dejándose penetrar mientras, para aumentar el placer, con la mano restante le suministraba algo de atención al área del sur.

Era una sensación que lo estaba volviendo loco.

"Uhn!....L-lav-vi!!...m-mas…mas fuerte…Laaahvi…aaahuuh!!"

El rito siguió aumentando en intensidad, el sudor les facilitaba el contacto, rozando la tersa piel del vientre del albino contra la otra capa caliente de carne encima de él. Como arrancándole las energías, poco a poco le estaba haciendo llegar a lugares inimaginables.

Lavi pudo sentir las manos del chico en su espalda, enterrándose en sus huesos omóplatos para hacerlo sacar un gemido que podría pasar como suspiro, arrastrado entre dientes, apretó los ojos.

"A-Allen…ah…"

Con fuerza, haciendo que el menor gritase su nombre, dio una última embestida logrando alcanzar el principio del clímax de Allen…así, la semilla se esparció por el vientre de los dos muchachos. La cima habia pasado, ahora estaban pasando por la calma, una paz y satisfacción que a ambos los llenaba. Con cuidado, Lavi pudo desprenderse de Allen mientras se acostaba a su lado, oyendo con detalle el corazón de su amante acelerado, bombeando sangre como loco, tratando de calmarse.

"Bueno…". Comenzó a hablar el albino. "…Eso fue…Maravilloso."

"¿Mmm?". Le miró desde arriba. "¿Solo eso?"

"Jeje…No se me ocurrió otra cosa…"

"Oh…pero hace poco te oí gritar de todo…"

"No empieces…"

Lavi rió y se acomodó en el cabello de Allen…acercándolo, pegándolo a su pecho tibio y mojado, suspirando en su cabeza…el olor que el menor despedía era único y fácil de reconocer, al menos, para Lavi…que no había olvidado nada desde que se conocieron. Si...Entendió que quiso a Allen desde que pareció haberlo perdido…esa noche cuando vió la mancha de sangre por culpa de Tikki Mikk.  
Nunca había sentido tanto odio hacia alguien.  
Y a pesar de estar tan prohibidos los sentimientos no pudo decirles que no. Volvió a reír, ¿Cuántas reglas había roto ya?.

"¿Lavi? "

Lo vió de nuevo, los ojos de Allen le hacían calmarse. Era precisamente por esa persona, que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo atrás.  
Lo besó con cariño para después tomarlo de las mejillas, teniéndolo cara a cara, abrió los labios para decirle algo.

"…Te…amo Allen…".

Sintió temblar a Allen y a su propio ser... Esas palabras…eran tan sinceras y reales que lo hicieron reír. "Si…Creo que te amo"

"…Lavi…y-yo".

"…E-está bien Allen…". Le decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla. "No tienes que decir nada…"

"E-Es… es so-…es…solo que no quiero que creas que no te correspondo…".

Lavi sonrió. "No te preocupes por eso…". Se acercó a su cuello, besándolo otra vez hasta llegar a su oído derecho."Ahora tengo que hacer que me ames también"

"L-lavi…"

Los gemidos de Allen fueron suficientes para hacerle entender que habían comenzado de nuevo, con cuidado…con un tacto diferente al de la primera vez. No por ello menos intenso, pero tal vez con más ganas de captar con sus dedos cada centímetro que les faltaba por probar o sentir.

Otra vez lo estaba probando en el pecho, sosteniéndolo con agrado mientras le oía decir su nombre. Si, Lavi ya quería quedarse con ese dulce sonido en su cabeza, guardar esa memoria con mucho más cariño mientras seguía. Quería que Allen le diera hablase así hasta que esa noche se les fuera la voz. ¿Qué importa si los ven? No es como si no estuviesen condenados antes…

Lo tomó desprevenido, Lavi no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y para cuando lo hizo, Allen ya estaba encima de él con una mirada que no decía que haría algo "bueno" dentro de lo que cabe la definición general de la palabra.  
Pero lo que le estaban gritando sus ojos, mientras pasaba sus manos lentamente por el pecho, era que tenía intenciones que le daría al pelirrojo un momento muy…muy grato. Y por eso Sonrió.

"… ¿Allen?"

"Mmm…Lavi"

"¿Allen?". Lo tomó de sus caderas mojadas y tersas…al parecer Allen estaba a punto de hacer algo con él…y pronto el albino tomó sus manos para separarlas de su piel.

"Ahora te toca a ti Lavi…". Poco a poco fue bajando, a ojos de Lavi la escena era tan sugestiva que fue suficiente para traer de vuelta la dureza en su entrepierna que se había perdido. En la cual, al poco tiempo sintió como algo tibio cubrirle.

Si, cuando elevó sus ojos para saber que estaba pasando, vió los cabellos de Allen debajo de su vientre, fue cuando dejó salir un quejido medio erótico para oídos de Allen…haciéndolo gemir en el trabajo y lograr que las manos de Lavi le rodearan la cabeza para hacer más profunda la vibración.

"….Nhg…Allen…eres…muy… bueno…"

Oyó una risa. "Que puedo decir…aprendo de la experiencia…"

Regresó en lo que estaba, con las manos de Lavi en su cabeza, y sintiendo como el mismo chico hacia ligeras embestidas hacia su boca por la necesidad natural de hacerlo…Allen pronto supo cuando era que estaba por llegar al clímax. Tan pronto como lo sintió se separó…Dejando salir de las esquinas de su boca un hilo de liquido ajeno al suyo. Irguiéndose, haciendo que Lavi viese como se limpiaba eso que dejó…sonrió para si mismo.

"Eso fue algo rápido"

"… ¿Qué querías?". El rubor no desaparecía de las mejillas de Lavi, mucho menos al tener a Allen en esa posición. "_Eso_ fue algo inesperado…"

"Mhm…vamos Lavi, sabes que hago un gran esfuerzo en hacer cosas así…"

Lavi le tomó de las piernas mientras el otro se acercaba a su rostro. "Mmm tendre que darte crédito por eso ¿eh?"

En un movimiento rápido, logró poner a Allen de rodillas después de un beso. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, los hombros la espalda…mientras jugaba con su pecho, oyéndolo gemir y susurrar su nombre.

"Es tu turno"

Despues de haber dicho eso, Lavi aprovechó y lo tumbó hacia el colchón del sillón. Haciendo que Allen le mostrara toda su espalda y demás. Escondiendo su pecho de las miradas de Lavi.

"¡¿Q-Que piensas hace- …Nhg…"

Lavi estaba besándole la espalda, gentiles movimientos oscilatorios con sus dedos por su cuello.

"¿Lo haremos de nuevo?"

"Si tu quieres…Y Sería la segunda ronda". Allen sin verlo pudo deducir que lo dijo sonriendo. La idea la agradaba y no podía negar que a él también.

Allen suspiró. "…Está bien"

Entonces…oyó la risa de Lavi cerca de su oreja y cuando menos se dio cuenta, la mano de su querido amante rodeando su miembro con fuerza, luego, le dejó ir tocando su espalda con cariño. Pues pronto le sintió temblar.

"Allen… ¿estas…bien?"

Besó su espalda con dulzura mientras el albino gemía un poco, se acostaba boca abajo en el sillón, pasando por sus dedos la tela ya sucia y revuelta.

"Si…solo, me da un poco de miedo, es todo…"

"He…no te preocupes mucho. Recuerda que nos podemos detener cuando quieras."

"Si, pero no quiero hacerlo"

Hubo un corto silencio. En él, ambos captaron que los dos querían el bien del otro, su placer, su bienestar completo…. Eso…se puede llamar amor… ¿verdad?

"…Voy a entrar…"

Tan pronto como lo dijo empezó y Allen…tomando lo que pudo del colchón con fuerza, comenzó a arrastrar la cara por la tela abriendo la boca, sin importarle dejar salir la saliva o no. Le dolía mas que la primera vez…pero es que a pesar de ya haber sido penetrado, era un dolor diferente…era frustrante no poder ver la cara de la persona que quería tanto…mientras hacían el amor. Aún así, también sabía que él lo disfrutaba, en esa posición podía verlo desde arriba, todo su cuerpo acostado. Todo para él.

Así que prefirió simplemente quedarse con el tacto de sus glúteos y dejarse llevar por el placer, que al parecer, estaba siendo más intenso de esta manera que Lavi podía ser tan brusco como él quisiera.

"L-Lavih!!….s-sigue!…haz…házmelo!! Ah…"

"…A-Allen!…"

"¡M…Más…! ¡Ráp-rápido!"

"Nhg…"

Obedeciendo sus deseos, incrementó la velocidad y así los gemidos, gritos y demandas de parte del albino. Hasta que Lavi, pudo alcanzar de nuevo su miembro para volverlo a estimular fue cuando de nuevo vió las estrellas.

Pronto, ambos alcanzaron el clímax. Mientras Lavi se recargaba en el cuerpo de Allen, él dejaba salir un casi alarido…mientras ambos liberaban su semilla…Allen trataba de mantenerse derecho y no dejarse llevar por el cansancio del momento ni por el peso de su amante que al parecer estaba igual de derrotado que él.

Así, de nuevo se separaron para acomodarse en el sillón y volver a recostarse…jadeando, buscando oxigeno para recuperar sus energías.

Allen abrazó callado el torso de Lavi y susurrándole lo mucho que lo quería se quedó dormido.

El pelirrojo prefirió quedarse despierto y cuidarlo en la noche, adoraba sus gestos, vocecitas y movimientos al dormir... Todo lo que había en Allen era tan bello, temía perderlo.

Le parecía raro que nadie hubiese entrado a la sala, pero en parte lo agradecía. Quién sabe si mañana alguien les preguntaba algo. Pero honestamente le importaba un carajo lo que los demás pensasen de lo que pasó.

Era suficiente el hecho de que al fin pudieron confesarse el uno con el otro. Y pudieron besarse, hacer el amor antes de que algo malo pasara. Antes de que algo o alguien les arrebatara sus presencias de ese camino que ambos estaban recorriendo.  
Sabía que seria difícil seguir, por todas las reglas que había roto y las que estaría por romper si seguía. No le importaba. Seguirlo abrazando era lo que le mantenía literalmente viviendo.

En verdad…Allen era el pecado más dulce que había probado.  
Y para ambos…lo que parecía una condena era su más brillante futuro.

* * *

**N/A: **Es un literal porno. Lo se.

Pero sé que les gusta...pervertidos... *le disparan*

Yaaaay mi primera historia del 2009! ¿Como se la pasaron?. Espero que bien. Y que hayan recibido el año con energias.  
Espero que les haya gustado el oneshot tambien, le puse muchas ganas y fueron meses de trabajar con el para que al fin me atreviese a subirlo. Espero...confio en que lo disfrutaron.

Nos vemos!


End file.
